The Addiction
by Xergen -LIGHT
Summary: This Oneshot is related to 'Our Journey That Never Ends.' But it's not part of it too.Kairi and Sora kiss when his band 'The Addiction' is playing Holiday by Greenday, Now what will his fans think?A fluffy of Kaiora.This story is dedicated to Edward.


The Addiction.

This story is dedicated to Edward, and I give him credit for inspiring to make me write this story.

This fanfic is a Kaiora fluff so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own KH or I'll eat my stinking socks.

* * *

It was half way through the journey of conquering evil once again…but Sora along with King Mickey said it would do some good if they returned to the Islands a little…and things turned out to be a concert…

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Oh and Riku too, play Holiday by Greenday!!!" The fangirls of the Addiction screeched out, but their main targets was Sora and Riku, who had their tops off and a few tattoos on their arms and backs, their full blown six packs and abs shimmering with sweat in the pale light, also dressed in baggy long jeans which was faded and had cuts and tears in them, both completed by a belt with a chain and a pair of black and white sneakers, Sora's crown necklace also caught the light and gleamed every now and then.

Riku was behind his drum set, firing rapid blows on the snare drums, and smashing the crash symbol and tapping the high hat, while his foot was straining to step on the pedal to bash the bass drum, Yuffie and Neveah screaming for Riku's name while nearly all the rest was screaming for Sora, hollering, and Yuna and some other girls was whistling at Tidus, who smiled sheepishly back at them, but his eyes were still glued to Yuna the most and Riku merely smirked.

Sora was gleaming with sweat the most, as he was holding his lead electric guitar, playing harmonic lines with Tidus, who was also playing the lead too, Sora's guitar was black and silver, while Tidus was red and black, both of their fingers skimming and dancing with the steel strings with experience. Sure nearly every single girl was practically fighting over Sora as usual, but his eyes were scanning the area for a certain spunky, crimson haired, and beautiful 'friend' of his.

Irvine was playing the Bass guitar, strumming and playing chords every now and then, he had his cowboy had on with his long coat open, and no shirt underneath, also wearing some cowboy boots and pants and he tied his hair back while he flashed his famous grin, making the girls whistle and some faint, Selphie was screaming the loudest of all.

* * *

"Now let's all shut up to hear our final song shall we, our beautiful ladies and jocks, like you requested here's Holiday by Greenday!" Irvine yelled at them while in response he nearly got knocked off his feet by the really enthusiastic screams they got back, he quickly regained his posture and straightened his hat and grinned, "ALRIGHT!"

Riku and Tidus roared out as the sliver haired drummer yelled out again, "1, 2, 3, 4!!!" he counted them in as immediately the crashes of the cymbals and beating of the drums, the hard rock melody played from the guitars could be heard, and finally Sora had spotted the certain redhead yelling in approval next to Selphie finally, their eyes met for a spilt second and Sora grinned his cheesy grin which suddenly caused a huge gasp from the girls, but nonetheless Kairi smiled back and waved and cheered him on.

The brunette yelled out and jumped up while striking a chord, his guitar leaning against his hips while he skimmed his collased fingers over the strings again in mid air, and when he landed he ripped his hand away and leaned into the mic. As his tenor, and slightly husky sexy voice rang out.

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

His hips was grinding against the guitar, his fingers ached while his arm had a cramp, but he ignored it, as so did his band, Riku threw up his drums sticks in the air then caught it, beating the crap out of his drum kit again, their music roaring out as Sora jumped off the stage and did a backflip in the air, nonetheless still playing the guitar as the crowd gasped loudly again, and to his delight, he landed both feet right in front of Kairi, he looked into her eyes for a spilt second to find she was blushing, then his face cracked a huge grin as he started to sing to her more than the crowd.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

He continued to sing to her as she started singing along with him, Selphie looked at them and squealed, but then Sora started screaming the words along with Kairi, no longer wanting to sing and entertain, but to have fun instead, both of them screaming in each other faces while laughing all the same, the crowd had closed in around them watching, noticing how red their faces were, mainly from their blushes of their faces being so close together and screaming so loudly.

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Just then Tidus threw his guitar in the air, causing the whole crowd to gasp very loudly again, after spinning 360 degrees, he caught it back while giving a nod to signal for the whole band to sing. And when they did, all kinds of male voices from tenor to bass rung out, but still Kairi thought all their voices couldn't compare to _Sora's_.

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Sora then calmed down and hearing this, the crowd and the band quieted dramatically while Sora stared straight into Kairi's eyes, and whispered out the last sentence.

This is our lives on holiday.

"Because of what I'm going to do tonight, I'll never want _this_ holiday to end." Sora whispered into Kairi's ears, making her shiver, and she knew what he meant, and grabbed him down by his chain and kissed him squarely on the lips, while the whole crowd really went silent, they kissed for a few seconds then broke apart, their kiss was just being witnessed by over thousands people, they knew everyone because they lived on the Island with them, but they didn't care, they loved each other and that was all they had to know.

"And I'll take that as you agree Kai." Sora chuckled once they regained their breaths, Kairi giggled and cocked her head to the side slightly and tugged him by his chain again, "Just shut up and kiss me." She dared as he returned that grin of mischief to her, and their lips met again as the whole crowd cheered and hollered, but some of the girls were heart broken and crying.

They broke apart again and grinned, "I love you." Kairi gushed out as Sora laughed aloud, "I know, and I love you too, now where were we?" he chuckled again.

"Like I said before, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

There you go Edward hope you liked it! 


End file.
